


The Reunion

by thecosmogirl



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Melodrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecosmogirl/pseuds/thecosmogirl
Summary: AU Sean attends the class of 2007 reunion and musters up some old feelings. EmmaSean I suck at summaries. After that, he popped an as-needed medication for anxiety into his mouth and grabbed his bottle of water from the cupholder. "You can do this Sean," he muttered to himself giving himself a small pep talk going back to the scene of the crime,
Relationships: Sean Cameron/Emma Nelson
Kudos: 7





	The Reunion

Even though Sean never graduated and was expelled from Degrassi he still managed to get invited to the class reunion for the class of 2007. Sean technically never graduated from the school, but he always considered it his high school despite getting his high school equivalency a short time after his expulsion. He can't believe it's been a little over 10 years since he last has seen some of his long time friends.

He spent those years growing as an individual. He achieved most of his personal goals for example he owned his own garage called Cameron's Custom Cars. He was also going stag by choice because he wanted his reemergence to be a surprise to his old friends and best of all he was single. He was briefly seeing a girl but it was mostly casual on his end and his mind was always elsewhere. When Liberty received the email that he was making the reservation she knew she was the only one who knew and while she knew Emma was on student council she made absolutely sure she had no clue he was coming.

Sean struggled so hard to find something nice to wear. In the years that passed he built a garage shortly after ending things overseas and he spends a lot of time greasy and dirty in a jumpsuit. Sean wanted to look his best when he was reunited with his friends and he was anxious to see one friend, in particular, one Emma Nelson. Even though he always thought, when were they ever really friends? It would be easier if they were just friends.

When Sean arrived he arrived in style. He was wearing a nice shirt in gray checks and a pair of dark denim jeans. He was a bucket of nerves walking in. He ran his fingers through his hair and checked himself in the mirror about six times in the car making sure he looked good. He had scrubbed his hands of all the junk on his hands from the garage but not in an obsessive way but just to get clean. Sean is hardworking at one thing and that is keeping his nerves at bay at least on the outside. He hasn't had many nightmares in the last few years. He sees a therapist once a month now as opposed to every week, he doesn't drink much and tries to keep himself busy and he's seen a difference in himself that he likes. He feels good about himself, something he never had peace of mind on.

He lives in another town he calls home but he will always miss his friend. He just thought, '

' Was it when he saved her life in the halls? Was it when he felt the need to apologize for how things blew up between them the next day? Was it when he couldn't get her off his mind all those nights in Wasaga? Was it earlier than that?

He could feel himself over thinking this so he took a deep breath and laid his head back on the car seat and let out a giant breath.

After that he popped an as-needed medication for anxiety into his mouth and grabbed his bottle of water from the cupholder. "You can do this Sean," he muttered to himself giving himself a small pep talk going back to the scene of the crime so to speak. He was going back to the place where he lost his innocence to bloodshed where Rick died but it's also this is where his world had changed for the better and then for worse when he was expelled. Some of that scared him. He wasn't just going back to be reunited with people, or a certain someone but also to face the place that held so many memories, good ones and not so good ones. Deborah, his therapist told him it was a good idea to go to the reunion after he expressed he was feeling apprehensive about the entire thing. He was kind of drunk at first and going through the break up with Rochelle, the ex and immediately accepted the invitation from Liberty that he was going but later had questions about the rashness of his decision. Was he excited at some rate? Of course but Sean had always had somewhat of a problem with nerves. While the army and training helped him with managing his temper Sean never quite managed to let go of nerves and managing his stress.

Emma was wearing a light blue bodycon dress. She liked to think of herself as the hot divorce` but in reality, it bothered her that she had actually managed to fail at being married, but reasons with that thought that he was the wrong person at the right time. She needed the marriage to hide out because she hated to be alone. Emma by all accounts is lost in life, she loves to party and drink to excess. She gave up on the things that made her Emma. She still doesn't think before she acts, she's grown to be more down to earth and become self-sufficient or at least appear to be but appearances could be deceiving. There was this hope she'd meet someone obscure from her class to hook up with for fun and forget it all happened afterward praying they'd not bring up 'that boyfriend' she still harbored some type of complicated feelings for. She chalks it up to, never forgetting about your first love. Was the boy she met in seventh grade her dream guy? In a word yes but with a but. She finds something wrong with each and every guy that's why it's never serious. She would never let herself go there, not again.

She remembered that that was a long time ago, it was time to let go but she couldn't decide whether that was a subconscious thing or a thing with her. She tries to shake those thoughts away knowing he wouldn't walk through the gymnasium doors, that would be a pipe dream.

Emma was early she helped set up, still ever the perfectionist she wanted to make sure the decorations and programs were where they needed to be.

Manny arrived a few moments later and immediately pulled Emma into a hug with Jay not so far away. Jay was instructed to keep his mouth shut, he knew all about Sean coming tonight and he was instructed explicitly not to say a word. "You look, incredible girl! Look at you." Manny beamed, pulling away from the hug joking, "trying to snag a man?"

Emma shook her head spinning around also in a joking way, "Oh this old thing?"

"You look so incredible, go do your student council thing, I know you're still busy. We'll take a shot later. Emma watched the door for a few moments barely paying attention to Manny before waving goodbye to Many for a bit and venturing to the podium to talk to the crowd of former classmates. Her mind was preoccupied and Manny could tell.

Liberty and Emma had been there for a few hours now putting the finishing touches on things. Emma modeled the reunion after something super corny but the first dance she attended at Degrassi - the

on a much higher budget and an open bar. Everyone gets glow sticks and other accessories as favors and an unforgettable night out, the gym is dim and the decorations were much more glamorous than the original but that's her inspiration. White and blue lights adorned the gym lots of glitz and lighting effects she even put stars on and also hanging from the gymnasium ceiling. Liberty still bitched about the glitter like she did years ago and fought her on it wanting it to be a Night in Paris but Toby asked at the alumni meeting it is an inappropriate and unoriginal idea. Liberty had no idea how it could be inappropriate until she googled and found out about Paris Hilton's past.

Emma's idea had more votes for the nostalgia factor. Liberty didn't understand why Emma went for that idea, they weren't exactly friends then but oftentimes Liberty's ideas were always pushed aside for Emma's agenda and she was no stranger to it. It happened with Ashley and it happened now with Emma.

Liberty did a small video tribute to their lost friend JT that will play with a supercut of videos they had recently unearthed and the un-digging of a time capsule from freshman year that would be opened that night.

Everyone was excited to see what people chose to put inside because they had long ago since forgotten. A lot of things happened in the halls both good and bad and hopefully, the evening will be drama free. Everyone hoped people grew up.

Jimmy and Spinner arrived together. Spinner greeted Jay as did Jimmy was shocked to see Jimmy could walk again. Jimmy's stem cell surgery was a success and he was able to walk into his ten-year reunion. Many attendees clapped for him and he humbly accepted the applause. He coaches college basketball for a pretty prestigious university. He makes bookoo bucks. Spinner offered Emma a wry smile and Emma simply nodded acknowledging his presence. As Emma handed them their seating marker and hideous favor, a tinge of weirdness went through her mind that this is the first time they'd seen each other since the divorce. She was tense but as soon as the two of them walked away she was able to exhale.

Emma nervously played with the hem of her skirt not sure what to do with her hands, it was a habit. Observant and concerned Liberty looked over at Emma and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Never better." Emma sighed lying through her teeth staring blankly ahead. "I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?"

"Something alcoholic, I'm bored at this table. I can't wait for the real fun to begin."

"Same," A shy snicker she parted with, as Emma waltzed around the table and made her way to the drink table as Sean slowly entered the gymnasium unbeknownst to her.

"Liberty Van Zandt, wow you haven't aged a day." She looked almost exactly the same, just older. Same wavy hair but styled much more elegantly than in high school. Liberty swapped her overalls for a minimalist little black dress that suited her.

Liberty beamed, "It's great to see you after all these years."

They greeted each other with a friendly hug, "How have you been?"

Sean answered, "I've been great. Working a shitton though." He picked up his seating card and his ugly ass favor that Liberty spent all night making and getting printed out that afternoon. You'd never know that because the favors were perfectly crafted just well what you would expect on a limited budget and a high school reunion favor. A little something to remember that night. "I'll see you later, we'll have to catch up tonight."

"Absolutely." Liberty nodded looking in the general direction before back to Sean, "you know Emma's by the drinks."

Sean turned his head around to say, "How do I look?" He joked but Liberty rolled her eyes with amusement, "Anyway, I'll see you."

Spinner couldn't help but notice who came through the doors, he nudged Jimmy after taking a shot seeing Spinner muttered in a hushed voice to Jimmy, "Look who decided to show up."

Jimmy turned around pretty unfazed and didn't say a word but that was a reaction in itself. Sean and Jimmy had never aside from a few exchanges been what most people call friendly and Jimmy still harbors some resentment toward Sean for what happened between them years ago. "Who cares, you want another shot?" He wanted to forget about that time. He was kind of glad Ashley had decided to decline the invite because that would've been awkward for him.

In the years that passed Trina and Jimmy had a daughter together and they relocated to the United States about seven or eight years ago but she had to work so Jimmy went stag with his old friend Spinner. Jimmy poured Spinner more patron. Spinner wanted to talk shit and Jimmy despite his history with Sean rose above it and tried to press on. It didn't directly affect him, why bother? It's practically bygones, ancient history. He tried to convince Spinner to feel the same about it, "What's it been since you and her split anyway, what does it matter what she does anyway?"

Spinner shrugged, taking the shot from Jimmy and downing it in seconds. He swallowed bitterly.

"I'm gonna need it tonight." Spinner muttered to no one in particular as he glanced over at Emma making herself a nice strong drink after she made Liberty's cosmo. He knows she's big on drinking her nerves away. Large gatherings do that to Emma for some reason. She can talk for hours but large gatherings freak her out. He knows she had worked hard on setting up this shindig and it did look vaguely familiar to him how the gym looked. He knows she's a perfectionist and the gym looked perfect, out of Pinterest wedding magazine or some shit he knows little to nothing about.

Emma briefly worked at a bar while working on her bachelors at TU. She graduated with honors and managed to get her low GPA from Smithdale to a nice 3.6 she's proud of that accomplishment. She works at Banting as an admission counselor, a far cry from her aspirations of being the next Caitlin Ryan of

fame.

Spinner wanted to talk to her but he had no idea what to say to her besides awkwardly acknowledging her existence at the sign-in table. He knew why Sean was there though, and it still stung. He knew there was something undeniable between them despite everything. He always had his doubts he was the only one in her life. Spinner might've signed the divorce papers finalizing things for good not so long ago but he still harbors some unresolved feelings where Emma is carefree and he doesn't understand and can't quite reason without closure but he won't seek closure either so he watches from afar.

It's funny because he never considered her before like for example when they were in the same graduating class romantically or otherwise. She was 'cause girl'. The girl who he used to mock for being in a grade below him with his buddies. A girl that was hard to explain and even harder to befriend because of her strong views but that summer he managed to find that Emma wasn't so different from him at least back then. They bonded over real things. Sure it was unconventional, weird and yes random but for some reason, he was drawn to her. She didn't come off as desperate, she was strong. She was admired by Spinner for being neat as a pin where he was her polar opposite. While they were married they did a lot of things like traveling and he helped her get through university 2.0 despite never setting foot in the lecture halls.

To Spinner, she's a whole different person now and that is how he reasons why they even came to be.

She had just flunked out of college and ended a long-standing relationship with her college roommate Kelly from Smithdale. He had just gotten out of a long term serious relationship with Jane, his girlfriend of two and a half years, and yet they went for something more serious than a relationship and beyond engagement. Spinner surely dated a lot in high school he had a type - pretty popular cheerleader and Emma never fit into that archetype. She was different, but he found that it was by chance they met. He nearly saved her life when the windows of his workplace exploded before her eyes thanks to a faulty sandwich machine.

Deep down, Spinner felt this need to protect her from what she truly wanted and always wanted while Emma is known to march straight into his arms and there's nothing he could do but watch and wait. While he had always been cool with Sean in the past he wasn't cool how he was going to swoop in and change everything. He had no expectations to see him here tonight. He was hoping to patch things up with Emma, have a fun night no awkwardness and here he is nervous drinking hoping the night will end as soon as it started.

As Emma was putting ice in with tongs for her long island she couldn't help but glance over, her eyes widened but she couldn't make out any words. She put down her drink before finally getting her bearings, "What are the odds, how have you been?"

She was happy to see him. It was a good thing for Sean.

Spinner recognized that expression on her face because it used to be the glow that he'd bask in. He smugly sipped his beer pretending not to watch but would occasionally watch it from afar as if it were something he wanted to see or like a bad television show that he couldn't just simply look away.

"I've been great," He answered as he finished pouring his beer and took a sip. He casually waited for Emma to finish with hers, "I have to take this to Liberty, she loves pink cosmos." She never ran the drink she said she would, she just continued standing there.

While he was sipping Sean admired the decor he told Emma, "This place looks like a time capsule, it looks incredible. Rumor has the one we all buried in Simpson's class - it's going to be unearthed tonight."

"Definitely, I do remember a certain jacket of yours in there and one of my most interesting pairs of pants. One of the many perks of being on the board of alumni and being voted into the student council." Emma beamed proudly of her handiwork, "look familiar?"

"Of course, how could I forget my first dance at Degrassi? Emma, I can't believe how long it's been. I haven't seen you in almost eleven years." Sean nodded, "I'm glad you came here tonight. It's really good seeing you."

"Likewise it's great to see you." Emma beamed not being able to wipe this stupid smile off her face. She literally glowed like the lights that adorned the gymnasium. She rivaled all the glitter on every star on the wall. Sean was always smitten by her inside and out. She was upbeat, she was happy and that's all he could ask for not to mention a sucker for nostalgia.

Some things never change but some things do, the tone sort of changed as Emma in a blunt kind of way asked him, "I have somewhat of a bone to pick with you."

"Excuse me?" Sean asked, somewhat confused, "what do you mean?"

She giggled she kept it light, "It's kind of stupid but how come you never wrote me?"He wasn't expecting that, he was truly blindsided, she softened the bomb she had just dropped, "How long have you been in town?"

Finally, he answered, "I figured you were already spoken for. What was his name oh Damien right?"

"Damien?" Emma made a totally face raising an eyebrow, "Sean, that was ages ago. Get serious." She laughed, shaking her head, "I almost would have to say you were

?"

There was no question he was. Had it honestly been that long?

Seemingly on cue, a slower tempo song started to play as the DJ announced couples should dance. While Emma and Sean weren't exactly anything like a couple it felt right. It was almost as if it were planned but it wasn't. Liberty saw Emma nursing her drink like the good friend she is, she took the drink from Emma, "I'll be taking this."

Emma waved to Liberty as she went to request some songs, she finally took a sip of her long island iced tea and made a pucker face, she threw it in the trash bin beside her. Sean watched this all happen, he cleared his throat before asking, "Do you want to dance?"

Emma sensed this was coming and hoped he'd ask her and she couldn't tell if it was happening but in the off chance it wasn't it was a lovely dream, "Of course." She placed her hands in his as they sort of swayed along to the music. Emma once took dance lessons before middle school but she never quite mastered the art of social dancing.

Sean slowly pulled Emma close, not 7th grade close but a little closer than that weird distance apart but not all over each other. They continued their conversation as the song played. "So what has Sean been up to? Someones have gotten smoother in the last ten years."

"Maybe but unlikely," he started to say. He was amused by the comment, "Well remember the garage I wanted to open?" She thought for a moment and then she remembered, "I finally did it. Next town over and I've been in town a year."

Emma asked, "Cameron's Custom Cars?" Sean nodded his head in affirmation, "I'm so happy for you. How is business?"

"Yes. It's great now but at first, people were going to like the big places like Pep Boys for instance but I've got better prices. I'm fair so a lot of their clientele went to me." Sean told her rather proudly, "I had some hard times for a few years," she made a concerned expression. It was clear they had to talk about real things and not surface things and then Sean sort of went off at the mouth, "I've been struggling with things for a long time. How to vocalize things, I internalized a lot. I experienced a lot of shit in Afghanistan, things I never want to see again but counseling helps."

"I'm glad you can talk to someone about that stuff. I thought about you a lot but I'm glad you're managing largely on your own."

"I'm sorry if that sounded pathetic, but I don't want to just say I had nightmares or I have past trauma but for the first time I had to deal with it on my own and it wasn't as bad as I always made it out to be. I didn't drink it away, I didn't compartmentalize, I didn't stuff it. I feel like I'm actually growing and I'm doing good, thanks for asking about me Em."

"Of course. I understand what you're saying but I'm not sure why you're telling me this."

"I don't know either. I just, I guess it's nerves."

A wave of relief flowed through Emma as she said it out loud she managed to say, "Nervous too."

Emma was a bucket of nerves but she tried not to show it, but the fray on the hem of the dress spoke otherwise. As a short pause waved over them Sean confessed once again, "It's just great to see you, you know."

"You said that already." Emma reminded him, before she finally told him, "you know you could've talked to me. We were friends, sometimes more than friends since junior high. We used to talk all the time, about everything and nothing at the same time except for I don't know I lost my train of thought."

"When have we ever been friends?" Emma was taken back by the question Sean asked her, there wasn't any cruelty in his voice but he immediately backtracked that question with a nervous laugh. "I mean wow that sounds really jerky. I'm sorry I shouldn't say that."

Emma couldn't say because he had a point they never really were. Sure their entire romance could be categorized as star-crossed. There were times where they were together and 'in love' and even if they never spoke the truth. "No no, you don't have to be sorry.

."

"Why?" Sean asked, "I left you behind and I regret it. I don't regret where I am or what I learned but I regret these past eleven years. We never spoke not once. I never told you. I should've written you back when you wrote that letter in 2009. I just didn't want you to feel sorry. I didn't think it was fair to make you wait for me forever and I don't know."

"All sorts of things, Sean to be sorry for. I should've been more supportive."

The song ended and so did their dance; finally, Emma instructed him to follow her outside. She needed some air and she wanted to talk more.

"What sorts of things you have to be sorry for?"

"I don't know how I treated you when you left for starters." Sean has no idea what Emma had been up to. Finally, she told him rather honestly, "It isn't Damien you should've been worried about. He was inconsequential in the grand scheme. It was Spinner Mason also known as my ex-husband." His eyes widened with surprise and also perplexed, "We split amicably I guess."

Emma wasn't sure how he was going to take the news. "

"I mean I guess that's fair but you guess?" He just simply stated repeating her, "ex-husband? I have so many questions but you know it's not really my business."

"I don't want to really talk about it today or right this moment, to tell the truth, it's been about five or so years, I'm so over that hurdle that we weren't right, Spinner and I. I know but it wasn't what I thought it was but anyway Sean I never quite let you go because I can't. Believe me, I've tried."

"I can't either." Sean told her walking closer to her, he slowly caressed her cheek with his hand trying to gauge if that was the right thing to do at this moment, Emma slowly walked closer inviting his advance, "I was hoping you'd be here tonight so we can talk about everything and catch up."

"You never knowing how I truly felt about you is my biggest regret. It's not getting married while blackout drunk, it's not spending 5 years in a strained marriage as a result, it's not wearing a light turquoise skirt that one day and you know what I'm talking about, it's not telling you how I have always felt. I think we both know."

Again they danced around that word, love as if they were at the scene of the crime so to speak back in the halls being unable to say what's on their mind. Was it a fear of rejection or an unspoken bond? Why is that? Even now the three words were yet to be uttered. Love is something that pulls them to each other like some magnetic force. From the moment they met there was always something special about the other for whatever reason.

For Sean, it was that first day at school he'd never been to a school dance, let alone been asked to dance before and Emma turned the tables. She was a stranger who quickly became something more. He had other girlfriends relationships both casual and also remotely serious but nothing more serious than the whirlwind he had with Emma. Nothing could replace it.

For Emma it was an immediate physical attraction in seconds she just knew that she'd be seeing him. As soon as he was introduced when he told the entire class no when asked to tell the class a bit about himself. She found the mystery alluring. She admired him that day from afar trying to reach him but he was off in the clouds in his own world. She wanted to see him smile. She wanted to get to know him. Since they met she'd been with other people but no one gets her smitten quite like Sean.

"I know." Is all he said pursing his lips and avoiding eye contact, "I know," he repeated once more before looking up at her in the eye, "It was always mutual but I guess we'll never know. I feel like once I say it'll lose its meaning or something."

Emma disagreed, "I doubt it but it'd change a lot of things."

"I missed you." Sean blurted out to her he went for the subtle version and not the big old l word not just yet, "I was always thinking of you because I know it sounds crazy but tonight everything is just being reinforced. It sounds so cliche but I kept your picture in my wallet and you got me through some of the hardest times."

After he spoke, Sean pulled out his wallet and showed her a beat-up old picture from eleven years in the past, "you don't have to say anything back, no pressure." It wasn't their first date photo, it was a picture of them right before Sean shipped out. Emma wearing a navy blue floral top and Sean wearing his uniform with his last name can be seen emblazoned on the name tag.

As she held the small photograph in her hands, Emma could feel the energy between them, it wasn't the liquor talking, "I missed you too." She nervously tucked her long platinum hair behind her ear admiring the photo before handing it back to him, "What you said touched me in a sweet romantic sort of way. I meant it when I said I missed you. Why would I bring up writing to me if I didn't?"

"I mean it Emma, you were always the person I wanted to have by my side when everything happens right. I used to cop out and call myself a screwup but this time it's kind of valid I really did screw something up with you when I went away. I wanted you to be there but I realize that wasn't fair."

"You needed to grow up and you did. I needed to branch out and I don't know if I should go to college to see the world even though that never really panned out. I wouldn't say

screwed up. Maybe just maybe we both screwed up. We were kids, that's what kids do."

"Is it wrong for me to say I wish we would've made it work back then?"

"Of course not, Sean. In another life perhaps we did or we didn't but it doesn't matter in this life you're here now. I'm here."

It was quiet for a spell as the two of them were standing under the stars, the lighting was dim from the streetlights illuminating the sidewalks outside the schoolyard, they were alone the music that was playing in the gym could be heard outside the back doors where they stood. They simply just looked at each other waiting for the other to say something or rather do something. Emma slowly inched forward; she shyly enveloped her arms around him and pulled him closer leaning her forehead on his forehead. Finally, they both found themselves engaging in a passionate kiss. Soft at first but picking up more passion, he pulled her close and she had her arms around him.

Finally, Spinner, a bit too drunk staggered out the back most likely to smoke a cigarette or a joint and was met with Emma and Sean face to face. Emma sensed a shadow and movement in the dark and slowly pulled away. She glared at Spinner, he didn't say anything glaring back finally he shook his head walking away into the night presumably leaving the experience that had soured his evening. Emma was faced with the reality that while Emma was preoccupied with failing at marriage while Spinner held onto the grief of losing her. She wasn't going to let this ruin any of what was going on with Sean, however.

Emma looked at Sean and he whispered softly pointing in the direction of the door, "Let's go back inside."

She looked down to see Sean was still holding her other hand, she led him back to the dance floor hand in hand. Jimmy saw them but didn't even say hi, he rolled his eyes somewhat annoyed with Spinner leaving on account of the awkwardness. He could tell it was written all over their faces. Emma is blissfully unaware of Spinner and sometimes ignorance of Spinner's plight is that very bliss. The marriage wasn't perfect and they never claimed it to be and now it's truly done and over with. That chapter and the proverbial curtain had closed on that relationship and time in her life. A time where she was by all accounts lost without direction. She was married for all the wrong reasons.

Spinner and Emma were once a something at the right time but the wrong type of situation contrasted with Emma and Sean are something and maybe they always were destined to cross paths again, no longer star-crossed. It was unconventional, incredible, unbelievable and never boring.

As Emma and Sean socialized with old friends like Manny, Liberty, Toby, Jay and more it became apparent how natural it was that they crossed paths tonight in such a way. Years had gone by and they were ever so connected. The friends reminisced, drank, danced and most importantly opened the time capsule. As the party died down they went to the JT Yorke Memorial garden that is now outside in a courtyard near the middle no longer in the zen garden. Liberty did the honors and grabbed a shovel to dig up the capsule. In a large cardboard box with their names on it. It had a middle school yearbook on top. Liberty put in her favorite red boots at the time and an issue of the grapevine from that month it was placed. Sean's denim jacket was inside, Emma had her prized dolphin pants and science award from that school year for the mind-body connection, Manny put in her favorite chocolate bar and a bucket list of things she dreamt of doing, JT had a lot of comic books, a shirt of his and Toby had his varsity jacket from when he was on the wrestling team before he got booted for making weight, a game he liked to play from a now-outdated game system.

When it was time to go and clean up Sean stayed behind with Liberty Manny and Emma to help out and walked Emma home for the first time in a long time. They stopped walking and Emma looked up at the building.

"This is me." Emma still lived in town a stone's throw from the school. She lived in a loft above a trendy restaurant her neighbor is a teenage girl who had just graduated from the old alma mater way after Emma attended.

They stood outside; it was somewhat brisk, at about three in the morning. Sean yawned it was late for him is that he gets up early typically and heads for the gym. He tiredly remarked, "Looks nice."

"Thank-you." Emma yawned too, after she was done she said, "Yawning must be contagious."

"So I'll see you around?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Of course." Sean told her with a closed lipped smile with his dimples showing on his cheeks.

"You know," she joked yet she was serious at the same time, "I'll actually be mad at you if we wait another ten years to talk again."

"Eleven he corrected her and then said, never." Sean told her seriously. After they paused Sean who had been giving Emma space and didn't get super PDA after their kiss finally Sean went for it and kissed her once more, "I'll call you sometime tomorrow after work and we'll set something up."

"I'd like that," Emma told him she was not able to wipe the smile from her lips. "Goodnight." She walked up the marble three steps and they both looked at each other one last time. He made sure she got inside the house before walking away.

Sean really didn't want to leave her but he was tired and didn't want to rush into anything just yet. He wanted to take his time and get to know the girl he had loved for years but had a new lease on life with all thanks to a class reunion.


End file.
